


You Could Tell Me (A Seblos One Shot)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Seblos, we love a good hurt comfort, yeeeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: What I imagine as what happened right after the rehearsal scene of Episode 6 of HSMTMTS with Seb and Carlos
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	You Could Tell Me (A Seblos One Shot)

“Rehearsals are officially cancelled until further notice!”

Carlos’ voice rang out through the now empty room, everyone having walked out except for Gina and Ricky who were looking at each other. Carlos sighed, looking away, his throat filled with a dull ache, like there were words, feelings, emotions, _anything_ , that were choked up in there, unable to get out. He turned around, noticing Seb’s bag had disappeared. He let out a shaky sigh, squeezing his eyes shut as he walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

He made it down the hallways of the school, pulling out his phone to find a distraction, and he aimlessly began to walk toward his locker to get his bag, cursing that he had forgotten to put his earphones in his pocket before rehearsals. As he walked there, the empty hallways echoing his every step, Carlos tried to hold the thoughts back, pushing against the floodgates in his mind as he just tried to make it to his locker.

_That literally couldn’t have gone any worse…._

_…. How could he have expected people to listen to him…._

_…. Look at him, couldn’t even get people to cooperate in a show he was the assistant and choreographer on….._

_…. So much for someone giving him a shot….._

_He probably didn’t deserve it, that was why._

That last one hit him hard, and he had to stop for a minute in the hallway, taking in a deep, shaky breath, his eyes shut as he tried to push them out of his mind. It wasn’t gone, it would never really be gone. He just had to hope he could make it to his locker and get out so he could make it home and sink in bed and never get up. Carlos opened his eyes and nodded to himself, about to keep walking when he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey,” Seb said quietly, running up behind Carlos. He grabbed his elbow, and Carlos turned around, his eyes downcast. Seb looked at him, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to catch Carlos’ eye.

“How are you feeling?” he asked gently, and Carlos drew a shaky breath, forcing a smile that was painful to put on. “I’m fine. I’m just getting my stuff,” he said, his voice breaking at the end, causing Seb to narrow his eyes.

“You don’t look fine,” he said quietly, and Carlos felt a flare of frustration in him as he resisted rolling his eyes. Seb placed his hands on Carlos’ shoulders, trying to draw his attention. “Hey, you can talk to me, right?” he asked.

Carlos pushed Seb’s hands off his shoulder, starting to walk away to his locker. “I’m fine Seb, I just need to be alone,” he said, wincing at the harshness in his voice.

He had made it a few steps down the hall, hugging himself when Carlos heard Seb groan. “Carlos, you can’t just push it down and keep going,” he said quietly. Carlos stopped in his tracks, his lip quivering as he felt the tears fill up behind his eyes. “I know, everyone coming for you was not the best, but they were just lashing out cuz they didn’t know what to do,” Seb reasoned, and Carlos looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears brimming. “We’re just shocked, about Miss Jenn,” he said, looking away.

On hearing Miss Jenn’s name, Carlos let out a strangled sob, pressing a hand to his mouth, trying to muffle the noise, and he tried walking away as fast as he could. But Seb had noticed by then, and he had walked up to Carlos, grabbing his hand. Carlos gulped, trying to wipe his tears as he turned around to face him, trying not to meet his eyes. But Seb cupped his cheek, lifting his face to meet his eyes.

“Hey,” he said softly, caressing Carlos’ cheek with his thumb, wiping his tears. Carlos blinked, looking Seb in the eye, sniffing. “Hey, it’s okay, I got you,” he whispered, and Carlos kept looking at him, gulping for air as he tried to stop the tears from flowing. Seb looked around, and found the gat. He grabbed Carlos’ hand and walked with him outside into the air, and they sat on the bench right out the gate.

Carlos took a couple deep breaths, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Seb held his hand as he calmed down, caressing his knuckles with his thumb. Finally, Carlos took a deep breath and wiped his face, looking over at Seb, who smiled warmly at him.

“I’m, so so sorry, you had to witness that,” Carlos whispered, his voice raspy. “I don’t know where that came from,” he mumbled, and Seb scooted closer, wrapping his arm around him.

“You were really busy,” he said, looking at Carlos. “And you were just trying to hold it together and power through rehearsal. And you were trying not to let it on, because that’s what Miss Jenn had asked you to do, to try and keep going,” he said, pulling Carlos closer, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

Carlos closed his eyes and leaned into it, sighing. “Yeah, I just didn’t know I was, holding so much,” he sniffed, leaning back to look at Seb. “It’s just, Miss Jenn is one of the only teachers who,” he mumbled, coughing slightly as he leaned away. Seb rubbed his back, looking at him intently. Carlos looked at him, smiling sadly. “She’s the only one who has given me a chance, and believed in me. So, to hear she won’t be here, just sucks.”

Seb nodded, looking at him. “I get that,” he said gently.

Carlos looked up at him, and pulled Seb in for a hug, closing his eyes as he felt Seb wrap his arms around him, pulling him close. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before,” he whispered into his hair. Seb just let out a soft laugh, pulling away to rest his forehead against Carlos’.

“Hey,” he said softly, pushing some hair behind his ear as he rested his forehead against his. “Miss Jenn asked you not to,” he whispered.

Carlos smiled, pressing a kiss to Seb’s forehead.

_God, he hoped things would be okay. But being there with Seb, for that moment, was enough._

**Author's Note:**

> rushed shit shcbsdkjbsdkfbewf


End file.
